Rouge Guardians: portal 3 half life 3
by cyra98
Summary: Cyra and Cody must save GLaDOS from death! not very good... dont read...
1. Chapter 1

Rouge Guardians: Portal 3 half life 3

ch 1 the takeover

in the large test chamber Cyra and Cody had been put on panel fixing duty.

"ugh... panel duty again! That freaking moron ruined all our hard work! Honestly!" Cyra yelled.

"i feel ya sister. Well at least hes in space never to return." Cody said.

"well that's good news. Now lets fix those panels!" Cyra yelled trying to stay optimistic. They both walked over to the first red panel to fix it. It took five boring hours till they finished the first test chamber.

"wow that took forever!" Cyra yelled.

"yeah but we got the rest of the facility to go fix." Cody said shaking his head.

"thanks Cody that makes me soooo happy." Cyra said sarcastically as the two of them went to the next test chamber.

In the heart of Aperture Science GLaDOS, a powerful main core AI, was tracking orange and blue's testing. She watched as blue accidentally dropped orange into a acid pit. it was another half an hour before they finished the test. GLaDOS was about to say something but was interrupted by a satellite warning.

"whats wrong now?" she said switching to the out side central entrance camera feed of the facility. "what the?" GLaDOS said looking at the image. It was a large piece of space junk flying directly towards her chamber. She called for Cyra and Cody and set off the alarm. She tightened her body knowing the object was about to hit.

Cyra Cody Atlas and P-Body where about to enter GlaDOS's chamber.

"what do you think GLaDOS wants now?" Cyra asked P-Body who just made some angery beeping sounds. "wow that was harsh... wait..." Cyra and the rest of them stopped."Aw! what the FU-" cyra was cut off by the space rock hitting GlaDOS's chamber knocking everyone out. When the four of them woke up they saw not GLaDOS but Wheatley in the core mainframe.

"not again!" Cody yelled.

"oh good you two are awake." Wheatley said in an evil tone that made Cyra and Cody shiver.

"it took me NINE hours to fix ONE room! And now its all RUINNED!" Cyra screamed.

"stop complaining! I'm in charge!" Wheatley yelled back.

"lets me out of this cage and we'll see who's boss!"

"like that's ever going to happen!"

"yeah well you can just go F-" Cyra stopped. "wait what is that?" cyra said seeing a human on the ground. "is that you GLaDOS!" Cyra asked looking at the white haired girl.

"of course its me!" GLaDOS yelled looking up at them with tears in her orange and purple eyes.

"wow... that's not good." Cyra mumbled looking at GLaDOS.

"what I thought you hated her." Wheatley said confused.

"of course I like her! in fact I lover her!" Cyra yelled back

"but you're always so mean to her."

"I'm like that to everyone! Ya MORON!"

"I AM NOT A MORON!" he screamed as loud as he could.

"you... you love me?..." GLaDOS whispered in confusion.

"of course I do! I love everything in the worlds!" Cyra said.

"but you're always mad..." Cody mumbled.

"well I'm an f-ING rouge guardian! Of course I'm mad." Cyra yelled.

"shut up!" Wheatley yelled at Cyra. "you're nothing but an idiotic stupid robotic peace of shit!" Cyra's narrowed optic eye glew a bright red with rage. Finally Cyra snapped.

"C-Cyra?" Cody and GLaDOS asked.

"she snapped..." Cody whimpered covering his eye. Cyra crouched like a cat ready to pounce. She tightened her body watching Wheatley with all her senses alert. When the moment was right she charged at Wheatley so strong that the bars of the cage broke. A panel came up to stop her but she broke through it. She spread her talons stabbing them into Wheatley. She flapped her wings pulling back to try and rip him out of GlaDOS's body but a claw grabbed her tail throwing her back at Cody knocking both them out again.

"ah! God damn it! What the hell was that!" Wheatley yelled trying to shake off the pain. "you two are taking a trip to the incinerator!" he growled shoving Cyra and Cody into the incinerator.

"NO!" GLaDOS yelled but it was too late.

"ha! Now that that's over..." he said turning to the horrified GLaDOS. "time for some testing."

**A/N:**** all I can say is lame... T-T **

**its just an extra off of my other portal story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge Guardians Portal 3 half life 3

ch 2 the rescue

"ugh why is it so hot?" Cyra mumbled opening her eye. "did she throw us down the incinerator again?" she said trying to gather her thoughts. Then it all came back to her. "aw shit! Wheres GLaDOS?" Cyra said looking around frantically. "Cody?" she asked looking at Cody who was sleeping on the floor. "Cody... Cooodyyy... damn it Cody wake up!" she yelled hitting him on the head.

"ow! what the flip mom?" Cody said rubbing his head. "and why is it sooo ho-" Cody stopped when he got his mind back. "oh... that's what happened." he said remembering what happened.

" come on! we have to go find GLaDOS. He probably don't know we survived." cyra said spreading her wings. "come on Cody!" she said flying through an opening to the testing aria.

"w-wait for me!" Cody yelled following her.

Over in the advance Aerial Faith Plate test chamber GLaDOS was standing behind an Aerial Faith Plate. "you cant be serious!" GLaDOS yelled at the screen with Wheatley on it.

"of course I'm serious." Wheatley said darkly Now... do the test."

"i cant!" GLaDOS yelled back. "i don't have a portal gun or long fall boots! I'll die!"

"that's the point." he said as a panel came out to push her onto the Faith Plate. She was launched into the air. She hit the hard on her stomach braking her legs and one of her ribs. It didn't hurt at first but after three seconds the pain set in. GLaDOS screamed in pain. It felt worse than when Chell killed her or a core transfer.

"GLaDOS!" Cyra's voice came from the vital apparatus vent next to GLaDOS. "OW!" cyra yelled as she hit the ground with Cody landing on top of her. "damn it Cody! Why do you always land on top of me?" she yelled hitting Cody on the top of his head.

"Cyra! Help!" GLaDOS yelled not caring about her dignity anymore. Cyra and Cody turned to tell GLaDOS to shut up but they stopped from how injured on the ground.

"GLaDOS!" Cyra and Cody yelled running over to her. "what happened?" but GLaDOS just laid there with her eyes closed.

"what are you doing?" Wheatley yelled as Cyra got GLaDOS on her back.

"where getting out of this hell hole!" Cyra yelled. As they flew back into the vital apparatus vent to the surface.

"you OK GLaDOS?" Cyra asked once they reached the surface. But GLaDOS still didn't say anything. "hmm... we have to find help. Cody!" Cyra said turning to Cody.

"yes?" he replied.

"can you find any radio signals nearby?"

"hmm... lets see..." Cody said scanning the aria. "a ha! Just east of here!" Cody said pointing the east.

"right lets go! Try and establish a connection on the way there."

"right!" Cody said as both of them flew to the White forest.

**A/N:** **lame and short...**


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge Guardians Portal 3 half life 3

ch 3 the resistance

"AAAAAHH!" Cyra and Cody screamed running from combine solders with GLaDOS still on Cyra's back. "WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP TRYING TO F-ING KILL US?" Cyra yelled. "every world we go to people try to kill us!" Cyra yelled.

"this is the first world we've been to!" Cody yelled. "who are these people?"

"hell if I know! Something to do with half life!"

"what the hell is half life?"

"I'll tell you later! Just keep running!" Cyra yelled as they ran threw the wheat field.

"wait!" Cody yelled as they keep running

"what?"

"cant you just kill them" Cody asked. "i mean you are bad ass!"

"not with GLaDOS on my back! And your no help!"

"thanks..." Cody muttered sadly offended by her comment. They ran far enough into a nearby forest that the combine solders stopped chasing them.

"they stopped." Cody said both of them slowed down to a stop.

"ugh..." Cyra and Cody stopped when they herd GLaDOS moan.

"GLaDOS?" Cyra asked but got no reply. Cyra gently laid GLaDOS on the ground to examine her wounds. "are you ok?"

"dose it look like I'm ok?..." GLaDOS yelled weakly.

"half dead and you still have spunk." Cody said shaking his head.

"shut up Cody." Cyra growled causing Cody to whimper. "hay GLaDOS hang on. Were looking for help." GLaDOS just moaned.

"hang on... we're with you..." Cody added.

"we should probably follow the signal before the combine comes back." Cyra said picking up GLaDOS on her back with GLaDOS clinging to her. "lets get a move on!" Cyra yelled and both of them ran towards the radio signal.

Another mile of running and they saw two humans walking in the direction of the radio signal.

"hay!" Cody whispered to Cyra.

"what?"she whispered back

"they might be able to help." Cody said

"what if they attack?"

"what other choice do we have? GLaDOS will die if she stays like this too long."

"fine!" Cyra growled "Lets get there attention."

"HAY!" Cody yelled at the top of his lungs causing the two humans to look around.

"OVER HERE!" Cyra yelled and the humans looked over. The female was about to shoot but the male stopped her shaking his head and pointing to the blood covered GLaDOS.

"oh my God..." the female muttered seeing GLaDOS "who... who are you?" she asked offensively.

"my names Cyra and this is moron number #2 and our friend GLaDOS needs help." Cyra said trying to act friendly.

"why do you have a human on your back?" the man asked stepping forward.

"stop asking questions! shes a friend! now get help! NOW!" Cyra yelled at the top of her lungs. The two humans looked at each other and called for help.

It was ten minutes before help got there. At first the people where surprised when they saw Cyra and Cody. But the two humans know as Gordon and Alyx told them it was ok.

"you know I still don't trust these people." Cyra growled as they walked back to the human camp.

"you never trust anyone!" Cody yelled.

"do NOT yell at me!" Cyra yelled making Alyx and Gordon nervous.

"so..." Alyx said thinking of a way to change the subject. "where are you three from?"

"Aperture." Cyra answered as everyone stopped. "what?" Cyra asked.

"y-your from Aperture?" someone yelled.

"how? I thought Aperture was abandoned!" someone else said.

"they said it was destroyed!"

"destroyed yes, abandoned no." Cyra answered.

"so is she a scientist?" Alyx asked.

"hell no! She hates humans!" Cyra yelled.

"but she is human." Gordon said confused.

"didn't use to be!" Cody said.

"what do you mean?"

"what he means is she used to be a robot." Cyra said. "she was a Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. Aka potato battery." Cyra said.

"you know I can here you..." GLaDOS groaned.

"that's the point!" Cyra yelled trying not to laugh.

"ugh... I hate you..." she groaned losing conscience.

"i hate you too." Cyra said rolling her eye. "anyways can we get moving?" everyone nodded and started moving again.

"so how did she turn human?" Alyx asked.

"the moron #1 witch shall NOT be named did this." Cyra answered dramatically. "he came back from space on a meteor." she added.

"sooooo... I don't get it..." Alyx said still confused.

"do I have to tell you the LONG story?" Cyra yelled getting frustrated.

"don't tell them the long story!" Cody whispered loudly getting closer to Cyra.

"why not?" Cyra whispered back.

"its too violent!"

"i like violent!"  
>"but we don't want them to think were the bad people!"<p>

"but technically we are!"

"um..." Alyx said trying to get there attention.

"what? We're having a conversation!" Cyra yelled back.

"are you going to tell us the story or not?" Alyx asked getting mad from Cyra's attitude.

"fine." Cyra said. "long story short is GLaDOS is created. She kills scientist. Test subject kills her. GLaDOS is brought to life by moron #1. she test again. She gets turned into a potato-"

"i heard that..." GLaDOS muttered Cyra ignoring her.

"she and test subject send moron #1 into space. She test AGAIN. Moron #1 comes back. Beats the crap out of us. And now we are here!" she said out of breath.

"wow..." someone said.

"well that's a lot... and- hay! Were here!" Alyx said and ran in the building. With the others following. "hay! We need help over here!" she yelled pointing to GLaDOS on Cyra's back. They took GLaDOS into the medical room and left Cyra and Cody with the rebels.

"I'm going to get some sleep." Cyra said.

"ya, me too." Cody said and they both fell asleep.


End file.
